The art of printing with rendering devices, such as laser or other printers, is relatively well known. In general, printing results by creating a bitmap of the print job and sending the bitmap to appropriate printing mechanisms to obtain a hard copy output. Typically, the bitmap includes color information converted from a color space specified in a PDL language by a host device, for example, into the color space required by the rendering device, further halftoned into pixels. Because of memory constraints, rendering devices often perform color conversion and halftoning immediately upon receipt of the object. Furthermore, the PDL may present objects destined for the same page in different color spaces. Problematically, if the objects require difficult or hard color blending operations, poor print quality results. Accordingly, a need exists in the printing arts for achieving properly blended colors of objects.